Venom/Strategy
The Venom Suits are some of the most versatile units in the game, and under the right hands can be the difference between the win and loss of the match. When fielded, commanders must put great care into making sure the Viking and Venom not just stay alive but rank up as fast as it can. While powerful on their rights and their strengths outmatch most units, they are, of course not without flaws, and commanders seeing themselves against these units must exploit these flaws to the best of their extent. Some things are common between the two, and in turn their tactics using them. One is their ability to take off into flight and this ability can get them both into field swiftly & out of hairy situations fast, especially against anti-ground aircraft targeting them. Another is their ability to cross water or normally impassable terrain non-flight. While this mode makes them even more slower, they still retain their same strengths. These advantages can dictate their survival on the battlefield. Viking Use the Viking to take out important enemy defenses like Stinger Sites and enemy units from afar. His anti-air Starstreak missiles can keep both him and other accompanying units protected. However, be sure to move him out when spotted, since both location and constant moving is important to all sniping units - the Viking being especially no exception. Ranking up the Viking can affect your gameplay, as the increased damage, attack speed and slight range increase can give you an unexpected edge against enemy forces. Tactics If paired with its counterpart, the Valkyrie, both units can work perfectly: while the Valkyrie works on the front line assaults, the Viking can provide fire support and anti-air defense. It can be also be a perfect pair with Heavy Snipers and Frank Jaeger in a garrison when it comes to long range support, defense or push. While on flight, he cannot use its anti-materiel rifle however his Starstreak missiles are still available for use. This can make good bait plays; he can not only survive units like helicopters without AA weapons but also counter them back with great efficiency. Counters The Viking is a target fragile enough to be destroyed by high-damage units, traps & mines, and can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Max rank or no rank, if the Viking is reloading while having no support to protect it is a perfect opportunity maximize its sure demise, a weakness commanders must put into mind if facing the Viking in battle. When in Flight Mode, him and the Valkyrie is especially vulnerable to powerful, long range AA units like the Grumble or Twin Fang. Terrorists, Demo Trucks, and other kamikaze units are a lethal dispatcher against this unit, so if playing as the GLA, be sure to use them as an advantage against this. However, if the enemy commander is sure how to use the Viking, be sure to use them wisely and as swift as possible. Other units that pack a powerful punch while having good armor to endure the high damage burst of the Viking's attacks like the Sentinel, Shenlong, Blackbear, and Overlord can be used to an advantage. Valkyrie The Valkyrie is perfect for leading assaults in enemy bases, like the Manticore. It is highly advisable to rank her up to max rank for it's full power and potential, but even then she proves to be a formidable unit even without the ranks. Whenever it be tanks or infantry she will be heading with, on the right hands her and the Viking's presence in the battlefield means victory is at hand. Tactics Below are the tactics for the Valkyrie's three weapons: * The Grenade Launcher works on all ground units, whether infantry, vehicles, tanks, or structures, and its continuous, rapid fire can work in masses of units or swift takedowns on armored units. * The Canister Gun works best on infantry and light vehicles like Quad Cannons, and a couple of shots can obliterate a mass infantry horde in mere seconds, no matter how massive. * The Shoulder Missile Launchers works best on tanks and vehicles alike, and works good on structures as well. Deals heavy damage and has great range, but has a delay for each attack. While it is advisable to rely on the Grenade Launcher for most confrontations, never forget to adapt your Venom's weapon to what you need most. After all, not every horde can be dealt with grenades, and you need good damage when facing off tanks and the such. In addition, when in flight all of the Valkyrie's weapons are still able to be used, however in a much more slower attack speed (one exception is the Shoulder Missile Launchers which still retain its same attack delays). Keeping it on land is the most advisable thing a Valkyrie can have, but never forget its capabilities when it's on Flight Mode and use them wisely. An example of using the Valkyrie's Flight Mode is jumping in the nick of time before helicopters or aircraft can make an attack, and this move can be effectively used as a bait for any ally AA that accompanies the Valkyrie. In most situations, pairing her with the Viking is never a bad idea and can prove quite the powerful duo in skirmishes or pushes. Counters Like it's counterpart, the Valkyrie is a target fragile enough to be destroyed by high-damage units, traps & mines, and while can hold her own against hordes, can be in fact overwhelmed by sheer numbers of decently armored units like tanks and the such. Another counter alike its counterpart is that when in Flight Mode, they are vulnerable to powerful, long range AA units like the Grumble or Twin Fang. Kamikaze units are a lethal dispatcher against this unit. However, if the enemy commander is sure how to use the Valkyrie, be sure to use them wisely and as swift as possible. Just like the Viking, heavy units that pack a powerful punch while having good armor to endure the continuous damage of the Valkyrie's attacks can be used to an advantage. She is also prone to air units due to lacking anti-air, unlike it's counterpart, so use aircraft or helicopters to easily eliminate the Valkyrie. Using less than three aircraft should do the trick if its without anti-air and use more than five air units if it does.Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:ECA unit strategies